


Daffy Dialogues - Smurf Ass!  ver. 2

by Mayhem_RJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fisting, Fisting, M/M, Non-Consensual Interspecies Sex, Pay For Play, Putrid Smurf Ass, Sam Tortured, Smurf Ass, Smurf Tortured to Death, The Last Farts of a Dying Smurf, smurfs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem_RJ/pseuds/Mayhem_RJ





	Daffy Dialogues - Smurf Ass!  ver. 2

Djinn: Have you ever fisted a smurf? Your hand glows blue and smells like smurf ass and no matter how much you wash, the blue stench never

          goes away. The only way I can get rid of it is by transferring it to someone else.  Someone like you!   Here, smell!

Sam: NO!

Djinn: "NO!", doesn't work here, human. **THIS**   **IS MY WORLD WHERE WE DO THINGS MY WAY!   EMBRACE YOUR DISGRACE!**

**YOU WILL SMELL SMURF ASS!**

Sam: Fist yourself, chuckle buns!

Djinn: **DROP THE SASS AND SMELL SMURF ASS!  YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!   SECRETLY YOU CRAVE SMURF ASS!   BE A MAN!**

Sam: Aggghhhh....

Djinn: **SMELL IT! FILL YOUR NOSTRILS WITH THE PUTRID STENCH OF A SMURF'S ASSHOLE!**

          **REJOICE IN THE EFFLUVIUM OF A DYING SMURF'S LAST FARTS AS I TORTURED IT TO DEATH!**

          **GIVE YOURSELF OVER TO SMURF ASS!   FACE YOUR FATE, HUMAN!   DO IT!   SMELL SMURF ASS!**

**THEN DIG YOUR HOLE AND CRAVE YOUR GRAVE!!**

Sam: Why don't you shove yourself up your own ass?

Djinn: **YOUR SILLY ONE-LINERS WILL BE YOUR EPITAPH, PRETTY BOY!**

          **WHAT IF I TOUCHED YOUR PRETTY-BOY HAIR AND TURNED IT BLUE, STINKY, SMURF ASS FOREVER?**

Sam: No, no, not my hair! "Afghanistan Crapistan".

Djinn: And Sam hits the "chicken switch" with his "safe word" so the fun's over. Guess you don't like smurf-ass hair, uh?

Sam: You're good at zeroing in on weaknesses. I always learn something about myself when I come here. What are the damages today?

Djinn: We'll call it a brief visit so $50.

Sam: How're the wife and kids?

Djinn: Fine. We're headed down to Orlando, Florida next week.

Sam: Oh, Disneyworld!

Djinn: Clive Barker movie reunion. My family has been been in several of his films. 

Sam: You know, I can't remember how to say your name.

Djinn: Ignatouspenskiaramirez.

Sam: Ig...Ig... I give up.

Djinn: Ig or Iggy would be fine. See ya next time.

Sam: Take care, Ig.

 

 


End file.
